Saturday Night
by macisgate
Summary: Mr. Cross is left to Cassie, Shane, and DD's care after he is wounded on a mission. ALTERNATE ENDING HAS BEEN POSTED! Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Saturday Night

Season: 2

Spoilers: Not at the moment. Possibly a slight one later on for that episode where Mr. Cross is framed for a senator's murder. Nothing major anyway.

Summary: Cassie, Shane, and DD take care of Mr. Cross after a mission gone wrong.

Disclaimer: I don't own She Spies. Hmph!

Hello again! Here is another She Spies story. Hope you enjoy it!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The wide doors of the emergency room swung open as the three high-heeled spies rushed in.

"I can't believe this is happening," DD wrung her hands in front of her. "Why wouldn't they tell us anything? It must be bad."

Cassie put an arm around her friend's shoulder.

"Don't worry, DD. I'm sure it's nothing. Not sharing information over the phone is just their policy."

"Yeah, well I for one think it's a stupid policy," Shane exclaimed. "It's a miracle we got here in one piece with the two of you screaming at me to go faster."

"Oh, don't worry, Shane. I checked in the mirror. That little old lady made it across the street just fine. Not so sure about the kid on the bike..."

"Yeah well, no thanks to the two of you."

"Hey, here's the front desk," DD broke in. "Hello, we were called in for Quentin Cross. He was brought in a couple hours ago. They wouldn't tell us why."

The nurse behind the desk flipped through the files in front of her until she found the appropriate name.

"Ah, yes. If you would please take a seat right over there, I'll have the doctor speak with you in just a moment," she said while pointing to a seating area in the corner.

Grudgingly, they took their seats and waited, watching as patients and hospital staff walked to and fro.

"Sure is busy in here tonight."

"Yeah, you'd think people would have better things to do on a Saturday night."

"Like going to a baseball game."

"Or having a family night at home."

"Or watching a documentary."

Shane and Cassie leaned over to look at DD.

"What? The endangered species of the Galapagos Island is something we should all care about."

"Miss McBain, Miss Phillips, Miss Cummings?"

They looked up to see a grey-haired, tired looking doctor in front of them. Hurriedly, they rose to their feet.

"Yes, we were called in for Mr. Cross."

"How is he?"

"What happened?"

"My name is Dr. Reynolds. I'm afraid Mr. Cross was admitted with a gunshot wound to his right shoulder."

"Oh my word," DD reached a hand to her mouth.

"Please don't be alarmed. The bullet exited clean through his back. There was minimal damage. Painful, yes, but he should be better in no time. You can see him now if you'd like. A Mr. Barret is with him. He wanted to stay with Mr. Cross until you got here."

They nodded and followed as the doctor led them to a hallway on the other side of the room.

Mr. Cross had been on a routine surveillance mission with Agent Barret and his men. It was supposed to be a simple, cut and dry mission. Something obviously went wrong.

"I do caution you, we've given him plenty of pain medication. He should be pretty out of it."

Dr. Reynolds opened the first door on their left and entered the room.

"Here we are."

The girls quickly made their way to the head of his bed and stared down at his sleeping form.

"Oh, he looks so sweet when he's sleeping. Just like a little boy," DD said, taking hold of his hand.

Mr. Cross's eyes cracked open, gazing unfocused at the faces above him.

"Ladies?" his voice cracked out groggily.

"Hey, Mr. Cross, we're all here," Cassie, the closest to his head, informed him while brushing her fingers lightly through his hair.

"That's nice," he smiled blearily up at her.

"Hey, guys," Agent Barret got up from his seat in the corner. "Sorry you had to come down here. I would stay longer, but my wife was expecting me home hours ago."

"That's okay. We understand," DD sympathized. "Can you tell us what happened?"

"We were just supposed to be watching..." he glanced over at the doctor. "... someone's house. We needed video footage of an actual transaction occurring before we could get an arrest warrant. We shouldn't have even needed to leave the van, but we were discovered. Some of his men started taking shots at us. They hit the tires before we could more, so we had to leave the van and make a run for it. Quentin was shot while covering us."

"That's awful!"

"Yeah. And it's all my fault too. He wasn't even supposed to be there. We were heading out, and I thought he looked a little bored, so I asked him if he'd like to join us, get away from the office for a while."

"Hey, don't blame yourself. You couldn't have know what was going to happen," Cassie assured him.

"Yeah," Shane added. "In a way, it's probably a good thing he was there. More people could have gotten hurt if he wasn't there to provide back up."

"Well, I definitely owe him one." Barret glanced at his watch. "Look, I've got to go. Let me know how he's doing?"

"Sure."

"Of course."

He walked over to the bed.

"All right, buddy. I'm going home now. The girls are here now. They'll take good care of you." He turned to the girls while pulling on his jacket. "I'll see you guys around. If you need anything..."

"Don't worry. We'll be fine."

"Ladies, I'm afraid I have more to tell you," Dr. Reynolds spoke up after Agent Barret left. "As you may have noticed, we are very swamped for space tonight. Since Mr. Cross's injuries are not life threatening, we'll need to discharge him."

"What?" Shane couldn't believe her ears.

"Are you kidding?"

"I'm afraid not. But I assure you, Mr. Cross will be perfectly fine. As long as someone stays with him for the next forty-eight hours and changes his bandages every six hours, there should be no problem."

"But – "

"Please, ladies, I really need to get back to work. I'll send a nurse in with a wheelchair."

They watched helplessly as the doctor left the room.

"I don't believe this. How can they send someone home with a gunshot wound?"

"Someone's been shot?" Mr. Cross mumbled from his bed.

"Where do you think we should take him, his apartment or our place?"

"He'd probably be more comfortable in his own bed."

"Yeah, and he has a couple couches two of us can sleep on while one of us keeps an eye on him."

"Sounds good to me."

The door opened, and they turned to see a nurse guiding a wheelchair into the room, a bag of bandages on the seat.

"Nurse, we've got a man bleeding out here!" a shout came from outside the room. She glanced uncertainly over her shoulder.

"Don't worry," Cassie quickly assured her. "We've got everything under control."

The nurse nodded her thanks and rushed out.

"Now what?"

"We get him in this chair and get him home, I guess," Cassie decided as she made her way to the side of the bed with the wheelchair in tow, then slipped the brakes on.

"Mr. Cross, can you hear me?" she leaned in close to his face and put her hand on his cheek.

"Cassie? Is that you?"

"The one and only. We're going to take you home now, but we need to get you out of this bed first, okay?"

"We're going for a ride?"

"Yup."

"That's nice."

She put her arm around his waist, careful not to bump his injured shoulder, as she guided him to the edge of the bed and into the chair. DD and Shane stood guard on either side.

"Easy does it. That's right. Now just stay with us a little bit longer so you don't fall out of that chair."

They got a list of instructions from the front desk, then made their way to the parking lot.

"I think we should put him in the back seat. That way one of us can keep him steady on the way home."

"All right. DD, you mind keeping an eye on him?"

"Okay, Mr. Cross, you're gonna have to help us get you into the car. This isn't going to be easy."

It took some doing, but eventually they had Mr. Cross and DD comfortably positioned for the ride home. Cassie and Shane climbed into the front, and they started on their way.

"Hey, have any of you ever taken care of a sick person before?" Shane questioned.

"I had a hamster once," DD said after a moment of silence.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

To be continued shortly. So what did you think? I hope you liked.

Oh, and just to warn you, my medical knowledge is limited to what I've run into in my family and reruns of ER. I know nothing about gunshot wounds or proper hospital procedures. So if I'm completely wrong, we'll just use our imaginations )

Lots of love!

macisgate


	2. Chapter 2

Saturday Night – Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Thanks so much for your reviews! And thank you as well for your patience. I usually like to update rather quickly, but I started school again, and time has gotten away from me. But the weekend ahead is clear, and I'm in a writing mood :D Hope you enjoy!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Ow! Ow! Ow! I just stubbed my toe!" DD started hopping on one foot while leaning against the door to Mr. Cross' apartment.

"Um, would somebody please find the lights? He's not as light as he looks," Cassie shifted to get a little more comfortable as she bore most of Mr. Cross' weight, his arm over her shoulders.

"I can't find a light switch," Shane called from inside.

Cassie rolled her eyes as DD kept hopping, Shane kept thumping against the wall, and Mr. Cross started humming "Secret Agent Man".

Scream.

Thud.

Cassie sighed.

"Shane... you okay in there?"

"I found the lamp."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Mmmm. Smells expensive," DD sniffed into the bag of ground coffee before taking a scoop out to make a pot.

"I wonder where he got all this stuff," Shane eyed the exotic looking vase in her hands.

"Maybe he collects them."

"Yeah, maybe."

"You guys finished going through all Mr. Cross' stuff?" Cassie closed the bedroom door behind her and made her way over to the kitchen area.

"Hey, at least we didn't go through that hidden safe of his."

"The one with the rings?" Cassie poured herself a cup of coffee.

"I've got an idea," Shane announced. "Now that he's on pain meds, we can ask him all those burning questions that have been nagging at us for months."

"Like why he has those rings."

"And what he did before the She Spies program."

"And why he never eats the cherry off his sundae."

"You've seen him eat a sundae?"

"Yeah well, you're not going to get too much information out of him right now. I just gave him his medication. He's sleeping like a baby."

"Oh. Well what do you guys want to do now?"

"Considering it's one o'clock in the morning? I think we should get some sleep."

"Who's going to stay with Mr. Cross first?"

"I will," DD volunteered.

"All right. I'll go after you. Just wake me up at 3:00," Cassie decided. "And you should probably change his bandages at 2:00."

"Okay."

"Well, if I'm going to be getting up at 5:00, I'm going to get some shuteye. Night guys."

"Night Shane."

"Night."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

DD shut the bedroom door softly behind her. Though she probably didn't need to worry. Mr. Cross didn't look like he was going to wake up anytime soon.

She slipped off her shoes and tiptoed over to the armchair beside his bed and set her shoes beside it. Then she leaned over him and felt his forehead for fever in case he was developing an infection. He seemed fine.

Then she took the empty water glass off the bed table and refilled it for the next time he would need it.

"All right, Mr. Cross," she spoke quietly to the sleeping form as she sat on the side of the bed and brushed at his hair. "I'm going to stay with you for the next couple hours. And don't worry about a thing because we're going to take good care of you."

He really did look sweet when he was sleeping. DD leaned over to give him a light kiss on the cheek then headed over to her chair, picked up a book she'd taken from his bookshelves and got comfortable for the next two hours.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Hey Shane," Cassie hissed. "You awake?"

"Yeah?"

"We forgot to ask DD how long her hamster lived."

Shane giggled.

"Yeah, well at least she had one pet. She's more qualified than the two of us right now."

"I wonder what she named it," Cassie laughed.

"His name was Henry, and he lived for a full five years, thank you very much," DD defended herself as she made her way to the kitchen for more coffee.

Cassie and Shane buried their faces in their pillows in an unsuccessful attempt to hide their laughter as DD just rolled her eyes and went back to Mr. Cross.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

There's chapter two, folks! Thanks so much for reading, and thanks again for your patience. I'm going to go work on "The Face in the Mirror", so hopefully I will have it up tonight. Hope you enjoyed!

Lots of love!

macisgate


	3. Chapter 3

Saturday Night – Chapter 3

Hey everyone! Sorry you had to wait so long for an update. School is insane this semester! But anyway, here is another chapter. I hope you enjoy! And thanks so much for your reviews and for reading this story :D

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

The apartment was peacefully still as DD made her way through the living room at 3:00 in the morning. The carpet felt extra soft beneath her bare toes, and Cassie and Shane's deep breathing accentuated the quiet atmosphere.

DD tiptoed over to the couch Cassie was sleeping on. She hated to wake her up. They both looked so peaceful.

"Cassie," DD leaned over her friend and shook her shoulder. "Cassie, wake up. It's your turn to watch Mr. Cross."

"Hmm? Oh hey, DDs," she rubbed at her face blearily. "How's he doin'?"

"Really good. I changed his bandages and gave him his next dose of pills."

"Was he awake?"

"Not really. He was pretty groggy. Just awake enough to swallow."

"All right." Cassie got up from the couch and went to the bedroom. First she checked on Mr. Cross; then she claimed the same chair DD had been on. She flipped mindlessly through the book DD had left, not really interested in the subject.

"Cassie?"

So much for him not being awake.

Cassie looked up to see Quentin's bleary gaze on her. She got up from her chair and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Hey," she whispered. "How are you doing? DD said you were asleep."

"Mmmhmm."

Cassie giggled. "Well, something tells me you're not far from it."

She took his hand in hers and rubbed it until she decided he was asleep. She stood up to return to her chair.

"Cassie?" Guess she'd decided wrong.

"Yeah?" she leaned back over him.

"I'm really glad you're here."

Cassie smiled as she ran a hand through his hair. "I'm glad I'm here too," she whispered.

Quentin nodded and closed his eyes, a slight smile on his face. This time Cassie was sure he was asleep.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

DD groaned. No this so wasn't happening!

Ring. Ring. Ring.

Oh but it was.

It was the doorbell.

"Coming!" she called as she stumbled off her couch and over to the door.

"Whoever it is, I want at them after you!" Shane called out from her pillow. "What time is it anyway?"

"7:00."

DD looked through the peephole, then hurried to open the door.

"I just heard about Mr. Cross this morning. Is he okay?" Duncan hurried in, bags from one of the local coffee shops filling his arms.

"He's doing okay," DD followed him into the kitchen. "We've been staying up with him all night."

"Well, you and Cassie have," Shane joined them. "Cassie was supposed to wake me up two hours ago."

"Sorry Shane," Cassie spoke from the bedroom doorway. "I fell asleep."

"Hey, I wasn't complaining. 5:00 and I do not get along very well."

"Duncan, it was so sweet of you to bring all this food," DD said as she pulled some donuts out of one bag and fresh, hot coffee out of another.

Duncan blushed and grinned. "Oh well, it was nothing."

Cassie and Shane exchanged knowing glances over their coffee cups.

"Hey, how about I see if Mr. Cross is awake enough to eat any of this. He must be pretty hungry by now," Shane suggested, searching the cupboards for a tray.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Shane," Quentin noted as she entered the room. He was slightly propped up against the headboard, his hair sticking up on all ends, and his eyes still bleary from the medication.

Shane grinned. "Well good morning to you too. You're looking a lot better today. Duncan brought us some breakfast. Do you think you can eat any of it?"

"Are there donuts?" he questioned in all sincerity.

Shane plopped down on the bed beside him. "With sprinkles!" Oh yes, she decided. This was perfect. He was doped up and somewhat alert.

"So, Mr. Cross," she handed him a donut from the tray. "I've been meaning to ask you some questions."

"You have?" he spoke around his mouthful of donut, some stray icing on his chin.

"I sure have. DD says you don't eat the cherry on your sundaes," she said with utmost concern.

"The red dye makes me queasy."

"And the rings in the safe?"

"They're for Cassie."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hehehe! Bet you didn't think I was going to drop that in, did you?

Hope you enjoyed! Another chapter should be coming your way shortly as well as a new story.

Lots of love!

macisgate


	4. Chapter 4A

Saturday Night – Chapter 4

Hey everyone! Here is another chapter! Hope you enjoy.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cassie made her way through She Spies headquarters carrying a pile of folders to put on Mr. Cross's desk. He was coming back today, and, while she was glad he was back on his feet, she pitied him for all the work he would have to catch up on.

"Hey DD. What are you doing?" she asked as she met DD at the door to his office.

"Oh, hi Cassie. I'm just hanging up a welcome back sign."

"That's nice of you. I'm bringing him more work."

"Oh how kind."

"I thought so."

"Hey guys, what's up?" Shane joined them.

"We're just waiting for Mr. Cross to get here. It's his first day back."

"You guys are waiting for Mr. Cross too?" Duncan joined them, his arms laden with his most recent project that looked suspiciously like a hotdog suit.

"Oh please tell me none of us have to wear that!"

"Wandering around on a street corner waving at people."

"In the heat."

"And humidity."

"And humiliation."

"And in an unbreathable fabric."

"Hello ladies."

"Mr. Cross, you're back!" They turned from their discussion to see their boss back, looking as mysterious and competent as always.

"How are you feeling?"

"Just fine, thanks to all of you."

"Aw, it was nothing."

"We were glad to help."

They followed him as he unlocked his office door and walked in.

"Oh, and I brought you balloons," DD knelt by the doorway where she'd secured a bouquet of brightly coloured helium balloons.

She brought them into the room and tied them to one of his desk drawer handles. Then she went over to him and gave him a hug.

"I'm so glad you're better. Welcome back."

"Thank you DD."

DD left the office, and Duncan was next in line (not for a hug).

"Mr. Cross, I finished rewiring the hotdog suit. It won't blow up anymore though it has been leaving an unusual odor... Poor Mike..."

"Duncan," Mr. Cross interrupted. "Maybe we could go over this later."

"Oh, right, sure. I'll just bring it by after lunch. Oh, and I'm really glad you're okay."

"Thanks Duncan."

Now just Cassie and Shane were left. Cassie decided to take her turn.

"Hey," she said as she stood in front of him. "No surveillance vans in the middle of criminal infested property anymore, okay?"

"I'll do my best."

"Good."

She turned to leave.

"Cassie?"

"Yeah?" she turned back.

"I'm really glad you were there."

"I'm really glad I was there too," she smiled.

This time she did leave, closing the door softly behind her.

"Well," Shane clapped her hands together as she got up from her seat on the edge of his desk. "I guess I'd better be off. Maybe Duncan needs someone to try on his suit," she hurried past him.

"Miss Philips."

Shane froze but didn't turn around.

"I think we need to have a little talk."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Some time later...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cassie and DD stood behind their stand in the park, turning hotdogs randomly, making sure there were enough napkins and sodas. Laughing at Shane.

"Here," Shane growled as she shoved a flier into a 10-year-old's hand.

"I wonder what got her on Mr. Cross's bad side." DD murmured.

"I don't know, but it had to be big. I didn't think he would do something like this even to Duncan."

"Yeah, and Duncan built the thing."

"Hey Shane," Cassie called out to her. "Remember the little poem Mr. Cross wrote for you!"

Shane rolled her eyes. She was so going to get him back for this.

"Hot dogs, hot dogs, get them while they're hot dogs. Lots of ketchup, lots of spice, makes your dinner really nice. Grab a soda, grab a bun. Make your tummy rumble 'yum!'."

A little child pointed and laughed at her.

'I gonna kill him. I am so gonna kill him!'

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

There we are everyone! Not the ending I was expecting, but there we are anyway! I hope you enjoyed this story. Hopefully I will get a chance to write more stuff soon. Until then...

Lots of love and best wishes!

macisgate


	5. Chapter 4B

Saturday Night – Chapter 4 (alternate ending)

All right! All right! Some of you didn't like the ending I gave this story. And to be perfectly honest, it wasn't the ending I was expecting either. But I am still leaving it up because I do like it anyway. Gave me quite a chuckle when I was so stressed :D But I do understand the desire for a more romantic ending, so I decided to write an alternate ending for you. It will take off where Shane attempts to leave Cross's office. Hope you enjoy! And thanks so much for reading!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Well," Shane clapped her hands together as she got up from her seat on the edge of his desk. "I guess I'd better be off. Maybe Duncan needs someone to try on his suit," she hurried past him.

"Miss Philips."

Shane froze but didn't turn around.

"I think we need to have a little talk."

"Oh?"

"Yes. Regarding a certain conversation we had the other day."

Shane smiled. "Oh yeah! When I asked you whether you preferred moo goo guy pan or the poo poo platter?"

"I was thinking of a different one."

Shane sighed. "Look, Mr. Cross, you don't need to worry. I thought about telling Cassie about the rings, but I realized that it wasn't my place. When you're ready to tell her, you will. Right?"

"I hope so."

"What do you mean, you hope so?"

"It's not that easy, Shane. I'm her boss. We deal with life threatening situations every day. And I don't even know if she feels the same way."

"Look, believe me on this, she does. Even a blind man could see that. And of course it's that easy! Sometimes you just need to take a risk. Life's too short." Shane made her way to the door. As she went to close the door behind her, she turned back. "Remember the saying, 'Better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all'."

Quentin stared at the door for a long time after she left.

"Maybe you're right, Shane. Maybe you're right."

Later that day, he was sifting through his mail when an envelope caught his eye.

That was it. It was perfect. The Chairman was having a banquet. He could invite her. It wouldn't necessarily have to seem like a date. Purely plutonic. No big deal. So why was he so nervous? He could do this.

Mustering up more determination than he had ever needed during his days as a field agent, he got up, straightened his tie, opened the door to his office, and decided to take a chance.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The End!

Okay, did you note my attempt at including that episode where Shane loses her memory? Where we see Cross and Cassie coming back from an event? Though I couldn't remember what the event actually was... But let's pretend there was a connection :D Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this extra little chapter. Oh, and the weekend ahead is looking good for writing. Hopefully that means some more stuff coming your way soon.

Lots of love!

macisgate


End file.
